Daddyward Futuretakes
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: 5 futuretakes from 5 of my complete stories, centered around Edward and his kids.
1. (Un)Requited

**The request I get most often at the end of a story is for an outtake revolving around Edward and his children. So for the holidays this year, I've written five Daddyward futuretakes as my gift to you. Friday's is extra special, because at the end I'll reveal what story I'm working on next.**

 **Since this is a gift, only BeLynda has set eyes on these. Any mistakes are mine.**

 **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer. The original plot is the only thing that belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **(Un)Requited**

Babies are liars. If you've ever tried to negotiate with a newborn, you know what I'm talking about. They look all sweet and innocent, and they convince you that they'd never do you wrong. They enter a gentleman's agreement with you and then blatantly ignore everything they agreed to.

They're awake at two, and four, and six, and you just want to sleep but you can't. And your wife has bigger balls than you do, so you agree to stay home with your bundle of joy that is more like a gremlin than a human while she goes Christmas shopping. _No bright lights, don't get him wet, and don't feed him after midnight. Ha!_

The little man is perfect for approximately five hours throughout the entire day, split into tiny fragments of sanity. The rest of the time, he's crying because he's hungry, because he needs to burp, because I don't have tits, because he shit himself and somehow that's my fault.

 _Babies are filthy liars._

"Okay, Liam, it's okay. We've got this, don't we, buddy?" I try showing him the Christmas decorations on the fireplace mantel. He gives me this adorable gurgle and then promptly vomits like we're on the set of The Exorcist. "Damn— _darn_ it!" I look around frantically for something to clean him up with. In desperation, I grab the nearest baby blanket and wipe his face while he squalls and then I try in vain to clean off my shirt. It used to be my favorite Eagles tee.

I bring him into the nursery to pull out a clean onesie and change him quickly. Of course, it isn't quick, because it's like I'm squeezing a full sized octopus into a flour sack full of monkeys, but I finally manage. He's dry, he's clean, he's fed. That's my mantra these days.

I take him back to the living room and put him in his swing, thinking I desperately need a shower, but it doesn't seem to matter what speed I use; his cries only get louder and louder.

"Shhh! We don't want the neighbors to call CPS, now do we?" I try to cajole Liam into behaving, as though he has the ability to reason with me.

Sighing, I pull him back out of the swing and start walking around the room. I grab the remote off the side table as I pass by, turning on a random sports channel. As I circle the room patting my son on his back, I try to follow along with the soccer game playing, but I just can't seem to focus on what's going on. Finally, he stops crying, and I plop down on the couch, leaving him on my chest as I stretch back a little. Sitting feels _so_ good right now.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I'm conscious of is the loudest farting sound I've ever heard. For such a little dude, he sure can rival Emmett in bodily functions. The smell hits me next, and I shift him around a little to look at his cherub's face. He looks utterly content, which can't be good for me.

 _Never turn your back on your enemy_. Or your baby, 'cause you just know they're up to something.

I feel it next, the wetness between me and my son. "Fuck! I mean, fudge! Oh, fuck it, it's not like you understand me, or you'd be old enough not to shit on your father!"

I get up again, and the feared diaper leak is currently soaked through my shirt and all up the front of my baby. How the hell does that even happen? It completely defies the laws of physics. Into the bathroom we go, where I dig out his bath seat one-handed, then turn on the faucet in the tub. _Now_ he's quiet; figures. When I'm satisfied I won't be making boiled baby, I lower the seat and myself, kneeling by the tub and placing Liam into the seat fully clothed. Only once he's strapped in do I worry about trying to remove his outfit.

"This shit must be made by NASA," I grumble as I struggle to pull everything down to keep the poop off the cutest face I've ever seen. After all, he looks just like me.

Liam gets a very thorough bath, and the tub gets drained and rinsed of mustardy poop. I wrap him in a towel and head back to the nursery to dry him, powder him, and lube him up. I dress him in a funny booby onesie for my own amusement before I remember he's the reason I don't get any boobies right now. Oh, well. I wrap him like a burrito in a blanket to keep him away from the dried poop on my shirt.

I take him back to the living room and start swaying back and forth with him the way Bella does. I don't know any lullabies off the top of my head, so I start singing Enter Sandman. _Same thing._ His eyes are drooping, and his head is heavy as I continue my song.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beasts under your bed. In your closet, in your head_!" I'm really belting it out when the lyrics catch my attention. "Fuck, that's really not appropriate for a baby, is it?" He doesn't answer me, of course. Liam Cullen doesn't converse with the staff.

I lower myself slowly to the couch, lying flat and centering his little body on my chest. I tuck a pillow under my outer arm and go back to watching soccer.

"Edward?" I hear a whisper in a sultry voice. I swat at the tickle on my cheek.

"Is it time for my happy-ending massage, Gustav?" I mumble.

"What?"

I open my eyes and look up at Bella. "What?"

She rolls her eyes and leans over me and the baby. "You must have fallen asleep. How did it go?"

"Well, _I_ probably stink like a ditch digger that's been shit on, but he's fresh as a daisy."

I see it, the way she wants to laugh at me but doesn't. "Go ahead, laugh. I'm tired enough that I might cry otherwise."

And she does laugh; _boy_ does she take pleasure in my misery. She bursts into hysterical laughter. "Oh, God, Edward, you have to see yourself in the mirror."

Bella gently and carefully picks Liam up off my chest, trying desperately not to wake him and incur his wrath, tiny Khan that he is. I get up, groaning like I'm twice my age, and climb the stairs to go into the master bath. When I flip the light on, I scream like a little girl and flip it back off.

"Never mind! I'll just shower in the dark."

 _Never negotiate with terrorists._

* * *

 **Pictures are always on my blog! meteoronamoonlessnight. blogspot (.com)**


	2. Jack & Crush

**Jack & Crush**

Carlisle was pushing the double stroller with Jack and Lucy inside, and Emmett was walking next to him with little Garrett in his arms. I wasn't quite sure who thought it was a good idea for this crazy crowd to go to the zoo, but so far it hadn't been total chaos.

Harper was a little mother hen, watching over the other children so carefully. Any time someone wandered a foot out of her comfort zone, she'd tsk at them and herd them back to the fold. Four kids under the age of three was a freaking handful, but that little drill sergeant was doing a fine job.

Alice was pregnant and due at any time, and she wanted a girls' day. They were doing girly spa treatments and things I didn't understand before getting some Christmas gift wrapping done. That left Jasper, Emmett, and me taking the kids for the day, and Dad volunteered to come with us and give us a hand, since the adults were otherwise outnumbered.

There was a play area that we were heading to so the kids could run around and get out some of the squirming. It was insane how much wiggling a two year old and one year old could do, but they were practically desperate to get out of the stroller at this point. It was cold, so I wanted to move indoors for coffees and hot chocolates, but this needed to come first.

"Day! Day!" Lucy shouted, kicking her legs against the stroller in her excitement. She hadn't yet mastered the word _daddy_.

"Hold on there, princess. Let me unbuckle you both." I got them both out of their mobile prison and made sure they were steady on their feet before standing back and watching them toddle off to the small plastic slide.

"All right, big man. Let's go." I watched Emmett set his son down, and Garrett clapped his hands and bounced on his knees but didn't go anywhere. He wasn't entirely steady on his little feet yet, so Emmett took his hand and led him to the other kids.

"How in the hell do you do it, man?"

I looked over at Jasper as he stood next to me. "Do what?"

"Wrangle two of them? I'm so nervous about having a baby again, much less a fast three year old _and_ a baby."

"There's no FM 6-22, soldier. You figure it out as you go along." He merely raised his eyebrow at me. "That's a leadership training manual for the United States Army."

"Well, there should be a goddamn manual. I've probably already ruined Harper for life. She's gonna need therapy, man." He shook his head. "I've seen her female bits more times than I'd care to count. Maybe I'm the one that needs therapy," he muttered.

"I guarantee you helping her in the bathroom will not cause long-lasting damage to either of you." I tried not to laugh. "Alice still doesn't want to know if this one's a boy or a girl?"

"No, and she's still determined to name a boy Jasper, Jr." He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "I don't want to saddle a kid with this ancient name, man."

I rolled my eyes right back. "Yeah, 'cause Edward is such a modern name."

"That's exactly why you named your boy Jack. Easy to spell and pronounce."

I barked out a laugh. "He's Jackson Charles, which is slightly more complicated. _We_ named our firstborn after Jack Daniels, since that's what Bella called me when she didn't know my name. That's not exactly classy."

"I don't think I knew that," he mused. "Well, _we_ covered a writer _and_ a fictional character in one go."

"Day!" my princess called. I headed over to help Lucy down the slide, followed by Garrett. Emmett was at the bottom of the short slide in case they couldn't stand up without help.

"Good job, guys!" Emmett cheered. He was hands-down the best father I'd ever known. He was fully engaged, he applauded every small success, and he was the first to crawl around on the floor with the little ones. Rose was a lucky lady.

"So, Christmas at your house this year?" Emmett commented.

"Come one, come all. Bella is determined to cook and decorate like we're on the movie set of White Christmas. I've tried to help, but she just about slaps my hand away. I'm relegated to toddler duty instead, which is for the best if we're being honest. Renée is going to help."

"Harper!" my dad yelled, and I turned around in time to see her jump off the top of a springy dinosaur.

Jasper took her aside and spoke to her in undertones while Dad joined me and Emmett. "That one is going to give her parents apoplexy before kindergarten."

"Maybe it's time for milk and cookies for them, and strong coffee for us."

"I want the milk and cookies!" Emmett shouted.

I shook my head at him and we rounded up our ragtag lot to get them indoors. Pink noses and cheeks warmed up and evened out, and we agreed it was pretty much time to head out. It was exhausting to wrangle all of our children on an outing, but it was worth it. Especially when they all went down for naps as soon as we got home and we earned major points with our grateful wives.

* * *

 **I gave all the new children Twilight names. Lucy was part of Maria's coven, and I'm sure we all know who Garrett is.**


	3. Perdition

**Perdition**

 **Mallie POV**

"Shh! Daddy will hear us. We're not supposed to be outside."

"Nobody else is awake, what else are we gonna do?"

"This is more fun, anyway. I have stuff we can do, come on."

I followed Mack up the ladder, carefully carrying Marie in one arm. It was early on Christmas morning, and we weren't allowed to wake Mom and Dad yet, or go and see what Santa brought for us. As the eldest, I tried to help out by encouraging the younger two to follow the rules. Technically, we weren't supposed to go outside before breakfast, but we had a fenced-in yard and we were going to stick with each other in the tree house.

Dad and I built it together, even though Mack tried to help. It was one room with two windows, and a set of shelves ran along the walls. We kept board games and toys up there to play with whenever we got the chance.

"I hope Santa brought me the new bike I asked for," Mack said as he made it inside and crawled over to sit down.

"I'm sure he did, Mackie," I assured him.

"But what if he didn't?"

I knew that not much was more important to a kid of his age than a shiny new bike. "Uncle Emmett promised to get you one if Santa didn't, but I'm sure it's sitting under the tree right now."

He sighed wistfully. "Yeah."

"Santa?" Marie said. Her large brown eyes looked up at me, and they were just like Mom's.

"Yeah, Mimi, he came and gave us presents. We'll open them soon."

"Soon?" she parroted.

"Soon," I repeated.

Mack pulled out Candy Land and started setting it up. It was his favorite, and it would pass the time until Mom and Dad got up. The sun was just barely rising, peeking through the windows of the tree house as we played the game.

"I got the rainbow trail!" Mack shouted. Marie clapped just because he was happy.

"Does that mean you won?" I heard Dad's voice from the doorway.

Marie squealed, but Mack gasped and began throwing game pieces over his shoulder like he could hide the fact we were in here if the game disappeared.

"Morning, Dad," I sighed. I'd hoped he could sleep in later.

He chuckled. "Good morning, Mallie." I moved over so he could come in, bent over to not hit his head on the doorframe. "Did they wake you up?" he asked as Marie rushed him and threw herself in his lap. He accepted and returned her sloppy kisses.

"Yes, but I don't mind." My brother and sister often woke me up early on the weekends because they were trying not to wake our parents.

"We'll let Mom sleep a little more. What're you playing?" he asked, taking in the flipped over game board.

"Candy Land," Mack answered.

"Until he thought he'd throw it over his shoulder to hide it," I interjected wryly.

Dad laughed. "It's okay. I understand you were trying not wake us. It's a good idea, Mal."

I blushed at his compliment. "Thanks, Dad. What time are Uncle Emmett and Aunt Bree coming?"

"After breakfast. Ethan and June want to open their Santa gifts first."

"Santa?" Marie piped up again.

"Ho ho ho," Dad said in a deep voice, making Marie giggle and pull on his cheeks.

"And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and Katie?"

"Closer to lunch. Don't worry, they'll all be here," Dad assured me.

"Did my family move out of the house and into the trees?" I heard Mom's voice.

"Mama!" Marie was always happy.

"Are Gramma and Grampa awake yet?" Mack asked, bouncing eagerly toward the door.

"I think they might be stirring," she answered, lifting both my siblings down and setting them on their feet in the chilly grass. "It's too cold out here, let's warm up inside. Dad can light a fire and I'll get breakfast going."

"Santa?" Marie asked again.

"Yes, baby girl, let's see what Santa brought."

Mom carried her inside while the rest of us followed. I watched my baby sister's little round face light up when she saw the gifts under the tree, and she squealed and clapped in her excitement.

"I changed her diaper before we went outside, but I wouldn't be surprised if she just peed in it," I commented. Mom laughed at me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You're such a good big sister. Thank you," she whispered, and I turned into her hug and embraced her.

"Let's get that fire going," Dad said, and he even let me help him lay out the logs and some newspaper. Behind us, Mack was ripping into his gifts and Marie was mostly staring at the Christmas lights and singing to herself. Gramma and Grampa came in the room and we all started passing out gifts while Mom put her breakfast casserole in the oven. I looked over at Dad, and warmth filled my chest. None of this would possible without him, and I got up and threw myself at him, clinging to his shirt in a fierce hug.

"I love you so much, Dad," I whispered into his neck. "Thank you for _everything_."

"I love you, too, sweet girl. Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **June was a very minor high school student mentioned in Midnight Sun, and Katie Marshall was also a Forks High student mentioned a few times in Twilight.**


	4. Capo di tutti Capi

**I'm working on replying to reviews, I hope I haven't missed anybody! Thank you all for your sweet words and well wishes.**

* * *

 **Capo di tutti Capi**

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Both girls come running as fast as their tiny legs allow, the gold sashes on their matching red velvet dresses trailing along behind them. I kneel, dropping my bag and opening my arms.

"Hello to you, princesses," I greet them. "How was your morning?"

Both of them start babbling, but I can't understand much of anything they're saying. Bella comes around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm so glad you didn't have to be at the office long," she says, and I stand and give her a kiss. She looks tired, but she would cut off my dick and serve it to me if I said that out loud.

"Me, too. Let me change, baby, and I'll give you a hand."

"Come on, girls, let Daddy put on something washable and then you can play with him." I climb the stairs to a chorus of giggles behind me.

I rush through changing, eager to see all three of my girls. Bella has been working on Christmas Eve dinner while I had to take care of some unsavory business for a few hours. I tuck my pistol case in the safe in the closet, resetting the lock before leaving the bedroom.

Once downstairs again, I settle in the floor by the massive tree in the living room. "Valentina! Victoria!"

Little feet pound down the hall again, loud enough to sound like a classroom full of children. Soft brown curls bounce on top of two matching heads, with round pink cheeks and Bella's eyes. They clamber on top of me again, each sitting on one of my legs.

"Now, what did you ask for from Santa?"

"Dolly!"

"Pony!"

I try my best to hold a conversation with my angels, giving Bella time to finish what she's doing before our family and friends arrive. By the time she comes into the living room, I have more than one bow clipped into my hair, a baby doll in one arm, and a bottle propped under my chin so I can 'feed' said baby doll.

"Val, sweetie, can you feed your baby?" Bella asks. Val takes her doll and the bottle, setting herself up just like Bella would and pretending to feed her baby. Not to be outdone, Vic picks up a different doll and starts swinging her around.

"How did it go?" Bella asks as she sits next to me, picking bows out of my hair. I wrap my arm around her as we lean against the couch.

"He won't be a problem anymore, if that's what you're worried about." One of our lower ranking men had repeatedly stepped out of line trying to prove himself. He'd taken it too far this morning when he tried to break into my house on Christmas Eve to prove to me that I needed stronger security. He was tackled to the ground long before he breached the wall, approximately three seconds after stepping foot onto the strip of grass from the road.

"What did you do to him?" she asks nonchalantly.

I pick up her hand and run the pad of my thumb over her knuckles. "First I broke his knuckles on both hands. Finger by finger."

"And then what?" she murmurs.

I run my hand up her throat. "I squeezed his windpipe until he couldn't catch enough breath to beg me to stop."

Her eyes close and her breathing accelerates. I cup her chin and kiss her lips before running my hands down her breasts and stomach, across her thighs to rest on her knees.

"Then I jammed a screwdriver in each leg, just above the kneecap. He had plenty of air to scream by then." I speak quietly into her ear so my daughters can't hear me.

"Uh-huh, then what?" she asks breathlessly.

"Then I had the men hang him upside down so I could hold the flamethrower to the bottoms of his feet. He was so far gone he could only gurgle."

Bella drops her head to my shoulder, pressing her face into my shirt. She leans just far enough back to look me in the face. "I love when you take charge. It always turns me on," she moans.

"How much longer until our family arrives?"

"An hour," she answers.

"And when are the girls due for a nap?" I nip at her ear as I speak into it.

"Now is good."

The twins may have me wrapped around their fingers, but my wife still has my balls… er, my heart and soul in the palm of her hand. We rush to put the girls in their cribs and don't even bother to undress as we race into our bedroom. I lift her dress and push her forward, moaning in relief as my cock sinks into her warm, wet pussy.

"It always amazes me how much I still want you," I groan in her ear.

"Hurry. Oh, God, faster," she whimpers.

I do as she asks and speed up, our bodies slapping together in the quiet of our room. The urgency is obvious; we never know when one of the twins will need us, or if a family member will arrive early.

"Yes, right there!" she cries, and I add my fingers to propel her orgasm. She clenches her thighs closed as they tremble, and I speed up even more until I come with a shout.

"I love you," I murmur.

She pulls away and turns to me, caressing my cheek. "I love you." She adjusts her dress. "I feel so much better."

I laugh. She does look much less stressed. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

* * *

 **Valentina was a movie-only character; she worked for the Volturi in the revolving door position as receptionist. She didn't make it very long.**


	5. Ex Delicto

**Ex Delicto**

Claire was always the hit of the office when we brought her in. She resembled my mom more than anybody else; she had Renée's light brown hair and blue eyes, and looked like Jasper's child when we were all out together. In other words, she looked nothing like me or Edward.

We had just arrived at the IPNW office Christmas party, something that was open to all paid employees, volunteers, law students, and exonerees. Claire was excited over all the decorations, the lights being her favorite. She spotted Edward through the glass office walls, and bounced up and down in my arms.

"Daddy!"

"Yep, there he is. Let's wait until he's done with what he's doing."

"No, Daddy now!" Claire insisted.

She definitely didn't get her stubborn nature from me. "Not yet. Let's see if they have cookies."

"I have cookies?"

"Yes, you can have cookies. Daddy will join us when he's done; everybody will quit working in a few minutes."

Edward and I worked different days of the week so we could both still put in time with the IPNW. Our positions were paid now, and I worked three days to his two, with an occasional weekend thrown in. Sometimes my mom came over to watch Claire if Edward and I worked together on a case. Those were actually my favorites times, because we both felt such a connection to these people we were helping, and we worked well together.

"Hello, ladies," I heard from my left. I had just stepped into the conference room where the party was being held.

I looked up and smiled hugely. "Hey, Ben. I haven't seen Angela yet."

"That's okay. She told me she'd be tied up until party time."

"Same with Edward. He's finishing a meeting, and busybody here wanted to go in and see him immediately." I laughed as I indicated my preschooler.

"Well, I know Ang will be happy to see you," he said.

Angela and Ben had married shortly after Claire was born, and they were currently expecting their first child. Angela volunteered at the IPNW sometimes, and I knew she'd been on a specific case for a little while now that she was hoping to wrap up before the baby came.

"I'm looking forward to this party, you know? Familiar faces of exonerees."

"Have you ever found out after putting someone away that they were innocent?" Ben asked as he took a seat.

"Well, I did mostly tax law at the firm I was with before, but of course I did plenty of second chair on cases when I was in law school." As I spoke, I filled a paper plate with some of the goodies spread out and sat with Claire in my lap.

"It would feel horrible, I guess. Maybe it would depend on the level of the crime and the amount of time served," Ben mused. "I've had more than a few arrests that turned out to be nothing, but the nature of my job is different than yours. I don't actively work to convict anybody."

"That's true," I agreed.

"Hi!" Angela came into the room then, and I smiled at her as she rushed over to greet her husband. She turned to me after she hugged Ben. "Hi, Claire!"

"Hi, Angewa!" Claire said, trying her best to say my friend's name.

Angela laughed. "Looks like someone likes the snowball cookies I made."

I glanced down and found that my daughter was covered in powdered sugar. I groaned, grabbing a napkin and brushing the worst of it off.

"Daddy!" she squealed, and I knew he'd just come in the room.

I looked up at my handsome husband; he was in a green plaid button up and khakis, and he looked good enough to eat. He leaned over me and we kissed before he pulled Claire up and out of my arms, heedless of the food she was wearing.

"Claire bear! I'm so happy you came to see me."

"Mama gave me cookies!" she said and offered him one. He took a dramatic bite, pretending to chew something giant before swallowing hard and making a gulping noise. She laughed and laughed at his antics.

Angela told me about how she'd completed her work and she was now free to take maternity leave. I knew that she would not have really rested mentally if she'd taken time off before the case was completed, because we had that in common. Ben had saved up enough vacation time to have two weeks with Ang after the baby was born.

I looked up at my own child as she chattered at Edward. She was almost three now, and I couldn't imagine our life without her. I had no idea how much my heart would expand when she was born, not just to love her but to love my husband more than I ever had before. To watch him being such a good father to our daughter never failed to make my heart throb and melt.

We spent several hours at the party before heading home, getting reacquainted with exonerees I'd helped in years past. I was able to introduce Edward and Claire to some of my favorite people, and Lara praised my services as the party wore on. Eventually we left, and the three of us plopped down on the couch to watch The Polar Express when we got home. The tree lights were blinking steadily, and Claire was almost asleep on her father's chest when my cell rang from within my purse. I ignored it at first, but then the rarely used landline rang, too. I sighed before sliding out from under Edward's arm to get to it before it stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella?" It was Lara Zarowsky, my boss.

"Yeah, Lara." I was confused, because I'd just seen her. The office was officially closed for the holidays.

"I just had a call from Washington's attorney general. Seems there's a problem with a certain case that we're involved with." I heard her sigh, and I still didn't see what this had to do with me. "There was an inconsistency in a case one of the teams is working on, and we had to report it to the district attorney. The result of the error was that a criminal walked, while someone else was convicted."

"Well, that's terrible. Did you tell them you'd take a deeper look after the holidays?" Edward was watching me now, and I resisted the urge to pace.

"You see, it's a case you worked on many years ago. The error was yours. I'm going to be honest, it's not looking good for you."

My knees buckled, and I sank to the arm of the couch before I collapsed. "What-what do you mean?"

"There's been a warrant issued for your arrest, pursuant to tampering with evidence on a federal case. I wanted to give you a heads up."

My mind went blank as I heard my cell ring again, and then Edward's lit up on the side table. There was a knock on the door, and Edward frowned at me as I stood frozen, not letting go of my death grip on the portable phone.

"Bella?" I heard Lara say. It sounded like she was at the other end of a long tunnel.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said as the person knocked on the door again. He got up, holding a sleeping Claire with her head on his shoulder. The doorbell rang, and I heard a muffled voice through the door.

"Isabella Swan Cullen? Seattle Police, we have a warrant for your arrest."

* * *

 **Surprise! My next story is going to be a sequel to Ex Delicto. It probably won't post for a little while; I need to get several chapters of it and Seismic Shift written before I'll feel comfortable posting.**

 **Onus Probandi~ Burden of Proof**

 **A twist of fate results in Bella's arrest. Will she be able to defend herself against past naiveté, or is the burden of proof more than she and Edward can handle? The truth will set you free only once it is finished with you.**

 **Have a wonderful holiday season!**


End file.
